Love-O-Logy
by TheShipWeirdo
Summary: When jealousy strikes, Erza Scarlet decides she needs more love in her life. And that isn't pleasant, especially for a certain Fullbuster. Gray x Erza. ONE-SHOT


**A/N:**** Wow, this is loooong. But I won't say much since I don't have time. That explains the stupid cover. Anyway, will probably make a better one later.**

* * *

**Love-O-Logy**

The redhead raised her head from the bar table to glance around at the guild, but regretted the decision immediately. Because as soon as she did that, she noticed the reason of her depression. _Happiness._ It was not like Erza Scarlet was a sadist who wanted others to suffer, _oh no_ that was not the case. It was just that now, at this moment, she felt lonely. Everyone in the guild of Fairy Tail had someone they loved. They were all dating, acting couple-y, and nobody bothered her a second glance. She had no one to talk to now, since all her friends were paying more attention to their new girlfriend/boyfriend. And so, here she lay, drinking gloomily at the guild's bar. She couldn't even talk to the bartender Mirajane, or ask her to do matchmaking and set her up with someone, since Mirajane also had a boyfriend and paid attention to him more than others. She didn't want to just interrupt and disturb them for her sake; that would be selfish.

While in her thoughts, the girl didn't notice when Lucy Heartfilia slipped in the seat beside her. It wasn't until she spoke, "I see you're making Cana proud."

Erza turned to see her friend, frowning a bit at how delighted she looked. "Why are you so happy today?"

"Am I not allowed to be?" Lucy questioned back, but then chuckled a bit. "Well, I just came back from a mission with Natsu, Wendy, Happy, Carla, and Lisanna. Boy, am I glad they are dating! Lisanna is, like, so strong! She took care of most of the things since, you know, Natsu tends to destroy stuff, and we wanted to finish a mission like normal mages for once, and he had to sit back. It was really quick, and the job was done in no time! Also, since they are dating, they took their part of the reward as one because they are just crazy people. Anyway, with that I had more money. And since there was no destruction, we kept the reward without having to pay the people for ruining their town. Where did that get me? My rent is _paid_! And for two months as well!"

Erza cracked a smile at her friend, then took a sip of her beer. She was actually quite glad Lucy finally had her rent paid. Now they could all rest for a while without having her going on and on about it. "You should go to more missions with Lisanna then."

"Yeah, I've talked to her about it. She told me she'd love to come along anytime. I think she's really sweet," the blonde commented.

"Well, she's always been like that," Erza agreed. The girl raised the mug to her lips again, tilting her head and gulping down all that was left at once, then clanking it on the table once done. She wante– no, _needed_ more beer. Her brain was foggy with thoughts jumping all about, and she needed to calm herself.

"Okay missy," Lucy finally said, accepting defeat and spinning her stool to face the redhead, "I give up. What is it?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"Oh, come on. We both know that's a lie. Just tell me what's bothering you."

The way Lucy spoke was so soothing and calm that the girl cursed her for being so nice. Finally, after sighing, she decided to speak up. "I'm just… bothered. Lame, I know, but it's true. I can't help but feel jealous of how everyone in the guild has someone special. Alzack has Bisca, Natsu has Lisanna, Mira has Laxus, Levy has Gajeel, Juvia has Lyon, Elfman has Evergreen. I mean, even _Happy_ has a girlfriend for God's sake! He's a freaking cat! Is my love life really that pathetic?"

Lucy laughed at that, while Erza pouted. "Glad you find this amusing."

"Haha, oh my, I'm, oh God sorry but," the girl spoke in the middle of trying to control her laughter, "I just… well, yeah, I was also quite shocked when Carla finally accepted Happy's love for her… and fishes. But, you know, if you're feeling so lonely and jealous and desperate–" Erza snorted at that, claiming she was _not_ desperate, "–then I think you should just get the courage and tell him upfront."

"I'm tired of explaining this to everyone, Lucy. I'm not in love with Jellal! I guess I was just a tiny bit infatuated with him. But it wasn't really… it was never really that true, or it wasn't the kind of romance I had dreamt of, you know. Cheesy, but I never even loved who he was. It was admiration of his figure as a child, you could say."

"I'm not really talking about Jellal," Lucy told her, after hearing which Erza froze.

_Oh, that's right,_ she thought to herself, _I was stupid enough to rant to her that night._ After closing her eyes, taking in a deep breath, and calming herself, Erza turned and started, "Look, Lucy, I was drunk that night. Don't take anything I say for granted. It was all just, um, well…"

"You don't have to hide it Erza, and don't worry, I won't tell anyone," the girl assured her friend. "Your secret's safe with me. Have a little faith, eh?"

"It's not that I don't, I just… well, I myself am not sure if I like Gray in _that_ way, you know? I guess I'm just confused. Maybe it's the fact that recently I've been so attracted to him, the reason of which is absolutely unknown. It might not be the kind of 'one true love' they show in Disney films. I just… uh… I don't really know, but I guess I have to figure out my feelings first."

"Well then," Lucy turned around, facing the bar table again, "you better hurry up. Gray is one of the very few Fairy Tail guys who are currently single and, even if we people at the guild might find it hard to believe, I've heard from some townspeople that he's quite the catch."

That caught Erza's attention, while she was just a tiny bit jealous to find out the guy she maybe liked was admired by many people. "He… is?"

"Ah, yes. I've heard it from a few girls in the town. You know, when I was returning from this latest mission? Natsu and Lisanna were talking by themselves and so were Happy and Carla, so they didn't hear. But you can ask Wendy, she heard it because we walked together."

"Um, no it's fine…" Erza said, a bit unsure.

After a while, Lucy just sighed, "I'm not trying to discourage you or anything, sorry. Take your time Erza, but just don't take _too_ much of it. It might be too late then."

"I get what you're trying to say, but it's not that easy. Even if I _do_ like him, he might not like me back. And we have a fairly good friendship now. Don't you think that can get ruined?"

"It can. But you need to decide; is it a risk you're willing to take?"

At her words, the girl paused a bit. Lucy did have a point, but she needed to figure out her feelings first. Erza decided she would take just a bit more time to think it and, on that note, started her next drink.

Lucy Heartfilia simply groaned at her friend's actions.

xxx

It was around nightfall when Mirajane Strauss came by the bar to where Erza was drinking and Lucy was trying to convince her to hurry up with her feelings. Mira just smiled and politely asked them to leave since the guild was about to close up.

"Are you okay though, Erza? You've seemed a bit gloomy for the whole day," the girl voiced her concern, but Erza simply shrug it off.

"I'm fine, Mira," she assured the white haired take-over mage, "just needed to cool my mind off a few things. Other than that I'm doing well. And would you look at the time? You are right, I better get to the dorms; they are almost closing the gates."

After a few short exchanges, Erza got up, ready to leave. She would've that moment, too, if only Lucy didn't decide to be the nosy person she was. "I haven't seen Gray at the guild today."

That simple statement made Erza stop dead in her tracks. The girl quietly cursed herself, while Lucy smirked seeing her stop.

"Oh, right. Yeah, he didn't come today," Mira nonchalantly answered. Which was totally unlike her so Lucy questioned even further.

"You're not worried?"

"What? Oh, no I'm not. He told me he wasn't coming yesterday, you see." _Oh, so that explains it,_ Erza thought to herself.

"Did he say why he wasn't coming?" Lucy once again decided to be nosy and tease Erza some more, but this time it was more out of curiosity than that.

"Yeah, he told me." And that was all Mira said before collecting the empty mugs and putting them on the sink to wash. After a good amount of time, both Lucy and Erza got annoyed when she didn't explain any further.

"And…?" Erza turned and dragged the word, hoping for Mira to get the hint and speak up.

"And what?" Mirajane Strauss was, however, acting innocent. And she was doing a damn good job at it.

"What did he tell you?" the redhead impatiently asked.

"That he wasn't comin–"

"I know _that_," Erza raised her voice a bit, frustrated, "what I want to know is _why_ he didn't come."

"I really don't understand why you both are so interested," the bartender said while now wiping the counters, not giving them a proper answer and changing the subject a bit.

"I'm not interested, it was Lucy who started questioning about Gray and then I just got curious," Erza defended herself.

"Hey!" the blonde pouted. "It's not like I am interested in Gray either! I was just worried for my guild mate and good friend."

"Aw," Mirajane teased, "are you turning to Gray for consolation now, Lucy? You know, seeing that Loke is currently dating someone and Juvia is out of the picture. It's fine, really. I always kind of thought you had a crush on him."

"Th-that's not it!" Lucy blushed a bit out of embarrassment. It was then that her eyes widened after she realized Erza was still here.

"And I think he likes you a bit too," Mirajane continued.

_I know where this is going,_ the blonde celestial mage thought to herself as she desperately tried to stop her friend from uttering those words, "No, wait, Mira!"

"He wouldn't have kissed you if he didn't."

It was a shock Erza Scarlet didn't faint from everything. But then again, she _was_ Titania.

xxx

Erza Scarlet was determined. Which, in this case, was _not_ a good thing. Especially for her dear friend Gray Fullbuster. However, Erza believed this was the best thing to do. Which was exactly why she was here right now, a few blocks away from their guild, standing in a plain land with some distance from a forest. Earlier this morning she had left a note at Gray's doorstep instructing him to meet her here. Since he should've got it by now, the girl was now patiently waiting for his arrival. And he was late. _But_ she promised herself she wouldn't be angry, since she had a mission to accomplish.

The previous night when Erza went back to Fairy Hills, she refreshed her mind of all everything and thought about it all again. She realized she did like Gray as more than a friend. Then she thought about it again. Maybe Lucy liked him too, since they kissed and all, but the blonde was still sacrificing for Erza's sake. That was something the Titania was not pleased with, which is why she decided to switch places. Even Gray liked her, as Mira had said, so it was obvious they both were meant to be. And, so, the girl decided she would get Gray and Lucy together. It made perfect sense, and the sacrificing was meant to be left to the person with the strong mentality which was her.

_Great,_ she thought when she saw the raven haired ice mage approaching,_ now this will work just perfectly._

"Hey, Erza, you called me here?" Gray asked his scarlet haired friend once he was close enough. The bo– _young adult_ was wearing some black plants with a chain hanging from one pocket, low brown boots, his usual cross necklace and a navy blue colored shirt which had all its buttons left open, revealing too much of his perfectly chiseled chest. Erza tried to keep her eyes averted, but failed most of the time.

"Um, yes," she cleared her throat. "I want to announce something to you, but I need to clear some stuff first."

Gray gave her a confused expression, but the girl took it as an invitation to continue. "Well, you see, I like you. More than a friend. And that doesn't mean best friend, you doofus. More than that. Like… uh, romantic kind of love, you see. But I think Lucy likes you too. And you kissed her, so I'm guessing you like her too. Which is why I have decided I will set you up with her. It's perfect, don't you think? I even have a plan designed! I never thought this would be so exciting, maybe I should start matchmaking like Mira as well… but what's the use now? Most people are already dating, but still! Aren't you excited Gray? You're going to be my first ever customer!"

The ice mage didn't share the same amount of excitement as his friend. Instead, he stood confused and shocked, trying to take it all in. When the words finally registered in his head, his eyes immediately widened. "You… like me?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You see, Lucy was about to sacrifice for me but that stuff should be left to m–"

"Wait a second, who told you Lucy likes me? And who told you that we kissed?"

The requip mage was now a bit confused at his friend's questions, but decided to answer him nevertheless. "Mira, why?"

"Did she tell you how we kissed? I mean, when? Wait, a little bit of both I think…" Gray himself was now confused, and he was making Erza even more.

"Gray, actuall–"

"No, look, Erza," he cut her off, taking a few steps forward, "Lucy and I… we were nothing, okay? That was a drunk kiss Mira was talking about, which was also a dare from Cana. I wasn't in my senses, otherwise I wouldn't have ever done that."

"What?" Erza sputtered. What would happen to her plan now? "But… Mira said Lucy likes you…"

"I'm sure she was just teasing," Gray assured her. "And, besides, Lucy likes someone else."

"Who?"

"Well, I cannot possibly tell you that." The girl frowned at his words, but he chuckled at that. "Anyway, now that _that's_ off the hook, maybe we can talk about… us?"

"I don't think there's nothing much left to say. It's true, what I said. I do like you, you know."

Gray let out a frustrated groan, tangling his fingers in his hair while unconsciously messing it up. "I just… I can't really believe this. Why is it that you're always so ahead of me?" Erza didn't quite understand, but Gray made it easier for her when he explained later on. "Fuck, I… I like you too, okay? More than friends. Not best friend kind of like either, _doofus._ It's just that I… well, I have liked you for a long time now. And it was so long that I decided to ask you out today. I was busy yesterday, making a reservation at this new restaurant that's opened in town. It was hard, mind you. The stupid manager just wouldn't agree! And I got this bunch of strawberry cakes, too. Since the number was quite big, the cake shop owner had me stay back while she wrote your name on the cakes. Bastard can't get the spelling right even after writing the same thing more than ten times. As if! Sadist… Anyway, those cakes had to then be delivered, and no one was willing to so _I_ had to deliver these huge, heavy, and large in number of cakes to the restaurant and store them for today. It was a tough job, and I didn't get paid for it, instead _had to pay_ for it. Tsk, annoying. And then, before I knew it, it was already nighttime so I could just wait for today. And then I find out _this._ Like, seriously?"

After his ranting, Erza Scarlet was at a loss for words. She kept opening and closing her mouth but the right words just wouldn't come out. Gray sighed seeing that, as Erza once again tried to speak. "So… should I pretend this didn't happen so that you can ask me out later…?"

"No, that's fine. There's no need for that now."

"Okay. Um, so, are we… will you… um, do we… what do we do now?"

"Actually, I'm quite confused myself. This is awkward," Gray stated, scratching the back of his head while giving her a goofy smile, causing Erza to crack up a bit.

"Okay," she said, "maybe we can… um, do you want to… like, go on that date now I guess?"

"Yeah. So we're dating?"

"I guess, if you want it."

"I do."

"Good."

And after that, they stood nervously, unsure of what to do next. An awkward silence passed by as both the mages looked everywhere except for each other. But then Gray decided he had had enough, and decided to ask an even more awkward question making the situation more awkward than it already was.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Huh?" The absurd question caught Erza by surprise and she wasn't sure if she had even heard him correctly.

"Can I kiss you? Since, you know, that's what couples do." Gray Fullbuster felt a bit foolish. Maybe that was the reason he was looking at the ground instead of her after asking that question.

"Oh um, right," the scarlet beauty uttered, but then an amazing idea struck her making the girl smirk. "Maybe after you get me those huge strawberry cakes you got ready."

Gray didn't even have time to react as Erza easily grabbed him by the collar and started running off to their destination. All the boy could do was sigh, realizing that a romantic relationship with Erza Scarlet was not going to be easy. But the fact that he would learn to put up with it brought a smile to his face.

**Extended Cut**

"So," Lucy decided to ask the white haired bartender, "if you knew Gray was about to ask out Erza, then why did you say that thing about me and him in front of her?"

Mirajane just sighed, "Because this has happened before. He always makes preparations and then chickens out, sending someone else in his place for the reservation. And it was getting annoying. So, knowing how Erza is and what she would possibly do, I took a risk."

"Ooh, I see," the blonde realized, taking a sip of her drink. "You're quite good at this matchmaking thing you know Mira."

"Well, they don't call me a pro for nothing."


End file.
